Departure
by smileforawhile
Summary: Eileen is accepted into graduate school but Rigby doesn't want her to leave.


A/N: This is the first ever Regular Show fanfiction that I've published, which is pretty surprising considering I have a bunch of RS fics lying in my documents. Constructive criticism is very welcome (I'm not sure that I have the characters' personalities down right.)

I know this isn't the most original RS fanfic plot, but I loved the idea of Eileen leaving and I had lots of fun writing this. The characters are humanized but it takes place right after Rigby and Eileen graduate (episode name is Rigby's Graduation Day), minus the whole getting sent into space thing (which, by the way, is a _very_ cruel cliffhanger, J. G Quintel.) Also Margaret and Mordecai are still together in this, but they don't play a big part in here.

Disclaimer: Me? Owning Regular Show? Hahahaha...you're funny.

* * *

Eileen flinched as Rigby spat out his hot coffee all over the table.

"Wait, _what_?"

She rocked back on her heels, staying silent.

He wiped his mouth hastily with his shirt sleeve and repeated, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Rigby," Eileen said, desperately forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. Her gaze was locked onto the floor.

"No. No. _No_. You can't go," he stood up quickly, not caring if he was starting a scene in the middle of the coffee shop. He made his way around the table until he was in front of Eileen. Grabbing her shoulders, he gently forced her to look at him. Tears brimmed the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. "You just graduated, Eileen. You can't leave for college again."

She sighed heavily, looking tired, exhausted, and sad all at once. "It's graduate school, not college. I applied more than a year ago, before I even knew you liked me back, before we started dating.

I didn't think I'd get accepted; it's a very prestigious school," she caught on to Rigby's confused look, "meaning it's only for really intelligent people. I even got a two year scholarship for any subject of my choice. I've always wanted to be an environmental scientist and this school could finally be my chance to pursue that."

Rigby slouched, looking visibly deflated. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. At least now he knew that she _wanted_ to go. And who was he to try to stop her anyway? It was her dream. He'd always known that Eileen would someday leave the dainty coffee job and become a rich doctor or lawyer or scientist, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. And they'd just graduated too.

His hands slid off her shoulders. "And it's all the way in California?"

A tear slipped out of her eye and she casted her gaze down once again. "I'll visit. I promise."

But they both knew it wouldn't be the same. Rigby cleared his throat after a few moments and Eileen looked up at him. Although she hadn't made any noise, he could see that she was crying. He took a hesitant step forward before wrapping her into his arms. She clutched onto the back of his shirt, her tears flowing more freely now. He felt her tears staining his shirt but didn't bother to pull her away.

"When?" his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Next week Friday," she said between silent sobs.

"Does anyone else know?"

A pause. Then an almost inaudible, "No."

Margaret was currently on a date with Mordecai at some high-class restaurant that Rigby couldn't pronounce. Rigby and Mordecai had gotten the rest of the day off after they had finished a few chores around the park (Benson was in a surprisingly good mood for once), and Eileen's fifteen minute lunch break was about to come to an end.

"Congrats Eileen," he mumbled next to her ear, "you deserve this. You're the smartest person I know."

"T-thank you. I-I just," she stuttered between tears, "wish I d-didn't have to leave."

"Me too," he sighed.

It was just his luck that his first serious girlfriend and the only girlfriend he found himself starting to fall in love with would be leaving for a whole other state in a week. And for years, too. Rigby pulled back after a few moments, inspecting Eileen's pink face, red eyes, runny nose, and exhausted expression. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

She sighed and forced out a strained chuckle. "I wish. I promised to fill in for Margaret so she can go on that date with Mordecai."

"I'll stay with you," Rigby offered.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised at this very un-Rigby-like suggestion. "Really?"

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

 _There's_ the Rigby she knew.

* * *

The rest of the workday dragged itself out and Eileen found herself soon counting down the hours until she could close up the shop. Rigby busied himself with his phone, occasionally telling her terrible puns he found online in an attempt to cheer her up. She would then laugh halfheartedly before leaving to take an order.

They avoided the subject of her leaving, both knowing that it would only dampen both of their moods if they didn't. He offered to help with the coffee orders but Eileen knew that more harm than good would probably come from that so she told him that she was doing fine on her own.

By midday, Eileen wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep the hours away. She'd lost lots of sleep between studying and wondering how to break the news of her leaving to Rigby and her friends. She found herself messing up orders and it wasn't until her third order mix-up did she allow Rigby to help her keep track of the coffee orders. He surprisingly did well and was actually helpful.

When it was finally time to close up the shop, Eileen gathered her things into her purse and told Rigby that it was time to leave.

"Already?' Rigby asked, looking up from his phone at the setting sun through a window. It cast an orange glow across the shop's floor.

Pocketing his device, Rigby stood up and looked at his girlfriend who was flipping the 'OPEN' sign backwards so it now showed 'CLOSED.' She still looked tired but at least her eyes were their usual dark brown color again.

"Mordecai texted me a few hours ago that he went back to the park after the date. Did Margaret text you anything?" Rigby asked as they exited the coffee shop.

"Yeah. She had a doctor's appointment this evening so she couldn't come and make up for me covering her shift. It's okay, though." Eileen locked the door with her key and then turned to Rigby. Stifling a yawn, she asked, "See you tomorrow?"

Rigby wanted to protest. It was only seven and he knew Eileen had some wicked video games at her place that he still was yet to play. Plus, it'd been awhile since they'd had a pizza date and he had fourteen bucks in his wallet to spare.

But then again, Eileen looked like she could fall asleep at any moment and he didn't want to keep her awake for another few hours. She'd worked hard today and had even covered Margaret's shift for her, something Rigby knew he definitely would not have done if it had been him in her shoes. Aside from being the smartest person Rigby knew, he was sure that Eileen was also the most caring friend he knew. Man, he was going to miss her.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

Eileen blinked twice, clearly surprised. "Let me guess: you have nothing better to do?" she said, shouldering her purse.

Rigby smirked and grabbed her right hand, entwining their fingers. "Nope. I'm just a really good boyfriend."

* * *

A/N: This is the end…..I think. I usually like to stick to one-shots as I have a bad, bad habit of starting a multi-chapter story and never continuing it. So, for now, this is the end of this story. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.

Thanks for reading and review :)


End file.
